kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Maggosh/Archive 2
Propostition for you Done Alright, I'm done archiving your page. To change your archive image just edit the page and where it says File:Isa.jpg delete it and add the link/coding for the image you want.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 20:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC) No problem ^^ When your done with the pictures, if its easier on you, you could show them to me on the IRC channel.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 21:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't trying to rush you, just saying. Also, nice job.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 21:36, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Render cutting IRC jerk Thanks. KHInsider Forum You're a member of KHInsider right? In the forum section it was infected by virus for the past 2 month just to let you know. --Cococrash11 07:18, February 26, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 well, that's interesting Fixed width infoboxes What's wrong with that?Glorious CHAOS! 18:37, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Do they work now, then?Glorious CHAOS! 18:48, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Idea'r Idea'r Jesse McCartney I can't find it on Khinsider anymore, and the last time it was sourced with a link, all they had was "Hey everyone, Jesse is going to be Ventus!" without actual evidence. I know it's obvious, but we really need a direct citation for this.Glorious CHAOS! 19:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Kryten, I believe Jesse confirmed it on Twitter. Here's something that could be a source: http://www.joystiq.com/2009/12/01/jesse-mccartney-confirms-kingdom-hearts-birth-by-sleep-localiza/ :Source-y enough for you, Kryten? -- 21:22, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Template I was only reusing the template from the Bleach Wiki's Espada page. The reason why there's still Espada in it is because I am not done. When I'm done, there will be no Espada in it Life is like poker. You win some and you lose some, but in the end, the house always win 12:38, April 17, 2010 (UTC) User:PhaethonZer0fNothing WTH! It's not a fanon! There was a template I found in the Bleach Wiki and thought the format could be used here so I copied it. I was half was done with it when I had to leave for other activities and I've been busy with other things to finish. Would you have appreciated if someone were to delete a project you were working on when it was half way complete? Life is like poker. You win some and you lose some, but in the end, the house always win 15:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC) User:PhaethonZer0fNothing The Template was to replace the list in the Organization XIII page that doesn't give that much detail. As for it not being in a sandbox, as a newbie I am under the impression you do that when experimenting with templates or when you aren't going to finish the template at the time, but since I thought I'd be able to finish the template, I found no reason to do so. Life is like poker. You win some and you lose some, but in the end, the house always win 16:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) User:PhaethonZer0fNothing Why would I have put it in the Sandbox if I thought I would have had it done then? And it doesn't have all the info. All it has is the name, epithet, attribute, and weapon. Sorr for trying to improve your site but apparently I missed the memo stating the admins are gods. My apologies. Life is like poker. You win some and you lose some, but in the end, the house always win 16:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) User:PhaethonZer0fNothing Sorry for trying to have it all in one place instead of having people to have to hunt for the information. Life is like poker. You win some and you lose some, but in the end, the house always win 17:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) User:PhaethonZer0fNothing